pixarfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Pixar Christmas Carol
A Pixar Christmas Carol is an upcoming American traditionally-animated musical movie. It will be produced by DisneyToon Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is based on the Charles Dickens novel of the same name. It will come out on November 27th, 2019. Plot It all begins one Christmas Eve in London, everyone singing Christmas carols except Ebenezer Scrooge(Carl Fredrickson). He hated Christmas and as he went to his bank he saw Marley's name crossed out. He met Bob Cratchit(Woody) who is working. He told him he has to work on Christmas Day. But Nephew Fred(Marlin) appeared. But Scrooge kicked him out. Then the collectors for the poor(Remy and Emile) showed up. But he kicked them out too. One night Scrooge arrived home. Suddenly the ghost of Jacob Marley(Hank) appeared, covered in chains and telling him to change his ways by telling him he will be visited by three spirits. The first bell rang and the Ghost of Christmas Past(Merida) appeared taking Scrooge to his past. There he saw his school and then the schoolmaster(Roz) bidding him a Merry Christmas. Then she took him to the dance at Fezziwig's(Sulley) and there he saw his past self dancing with Isabelle(Ellie Fredrickson). Then he realized that he missed her so much. The the second bell rang and the Ghost of Christmas Present(Bing Bong) appeared, eating pizza and fried chicken. He decided to take Scrooge to what is going on now. There they saw Bob Cratchit and his wife(Bo Peep) and children(Spot, Dash) eating dinner and there stood Tiny Tim(Boo). The Ghost warned Scrooge that Tiny Tim will starve to death. The the third bell rang and the Ghost of Christmas Future(Randall Boggs) appeared. he showed Scrooge Tiny Tim's death and his own death. But Scrooge realized that he needs friends and as he landed in the Spirit's lair with Tiny Tim, he called on his friends and all of the citizens of London including the Ghosts of Christmas Past and Present showed up to battle his minions. Jacob Marley and Christmas Present wear shades and used a hot rod to drive away one of the minions while Christmas Past shoots a arrow at another. All the minions ran away. But they saw Tiny Tim dying so they revived her by singing the song. When Christmas Future saw this, he yelled in pain. He aged, and turned to dust. Everybody cheered so Scrooge woke up realizing it's Christmas. He's a changed man now. He met Nephew Fred and agreed to join his family including his wife(Dory). Then he paid a visit to the Cratchits' home and give all of the children toys and ask Bob to be his new partner. Cast * Ed Asner as Carl Fredrickson * Tom Hanks as Woody * Albert Brooks as Marlin * Ed O'Neill as Hank * Kelly Macdonald as Merida * Richard Kind as Bing Bong * Steve Buscemi as Randall * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory * Emily Hahn as Boo * Bob Peterson as Roz * Paton Oswalt as Remy * Peter Sohn as Emile * Emma Watson as Bo Peep * Kaitlin Olsen as Destiny * Ty Burrell as Bailey Motion Picture Soundtrack * What a Lovely Day performed by Chorus * Three Spirits peformed by Ed O'Neill * References * When Bing Bong and Hank wear shades and used a hot rod to chase away the villains, they spoof the Blues Brothers. * When Carl meet Bing Bong, he tried to offer him Pizza Hut pizza with Pepsi. * Characters * Ebenezer Scrooge-Carl Fredrickson(Up) * Bob Cratchit-Woody(Toy Story series) * Nephew Fred-Marlin(Finding Nemo series) * Fred's Wife-Dory(Finding Nemo series) * Tiny Tim-Boo(Monsters, Inc. series) * Mrs. Cratchit-Bo Peep(Toy Story series) * Jacob Marley-Hank(Finding Nemo series) * Ghost of Christmas Past-Merida(Brave) * Ghost of Christmas Present-Bing Bong(Inside Out) * Ghost of Christmas Future-Randall Boggs(Monsters, Inc. series) * Mr. Fezziwig-Sulley(Monsters, Inc. series) * Isabelle-Ellie Fredrickson(Up) * Peter Cratchit-Spot(The Good Dinosaur) * Fred Cratchit-Dash(The Incredibles series) * Collectors for the Poor-Remy and Emile(Ratatouille) * Schoolmaster-Roz(Monsters, Inc. series) Category:Musicals Category:Movies Category:DisneyToon Studios